


Bow and Arrow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bow and Arrow

Clint's most prized possession were,  
His bow and arrows.  
He was often teased for using them as a weapon.  
No one used them since the last 1000 years.  
But Clint liked it.  
They were accurate.  
And most of all silent.  
No one would even guess they are going to die,  
Before they are already dead.


End file.
